Foreshadow to Tragedy
by Threedaysunrise
Summary: [Takes place during, Blood: The Last Vampire] Hagi's perspective on this particular side of Saya as he follows her on the hunt for the Chiropterans.


**Author's Note:** _I just recently started getting into the Blood + series, so I ended up getting the movie, Blood: The Last Vampire. Truth be told, I found the movie utterly depressing, but Saya's story isn't exactly a happy one. Also, I was wondering where Hagi was during the movie. So I wrote this one-shot as from Hagi's perspective. Please note that there are spoilers for the movie in here, and excuse any spelling errors. Wikipedia isn't the best source when it comes to spelling of some of their names. _

_Many thanks_

* * *

**Foreshadow to Tragedy**

**-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blood Plus or Blood: The last Vampire**

_**Threedaysunrise**_

* * *

****

"_**If a man hasn't discovered something he will die for, he isn't fit to live"**_

* * *

First meetings with Saya Otonashi left many people speechless. The second meeting left them _terrified._

Saya's stoic façade and dreary appearance was enough to at least crack the confidence of even the strongest Vietnamese and American soldiers. Her eyes, her beautiful eyes, were as clear as day when it came to expressing her _hate_ for the weak.

After her most recent awakening, this was but one of the many personalities Saya had adapted. Hagi was yet again graced with seeing another side to the one he served. But the young Chevalier was not surprised. What else was to be expected when ones life has been repeatedly thrust into a never-ending bloody war? Hagi watched from a distance as Saya, with a face contorted into rage and disdain, swiftly pulled out her katana and expertly slashed down the two Chiropterans in the school's infirmary. The first, she killed on contact, but the other managed to escape with a gruesome gash and a broken part of her katana in its shoulder. Hagi could feel her anger and frustration as she was left weaponless, just as he could see it in her face when she told the woman to forget that she saw anything. This Saya had no love for humans and their 'petty' existence on this earth. 'Kill or be killed', was the motto she lived by when it came to her job. And she did her job well.

She did it so well that she claimed to have no need of him. She had told him—not long ago—to stay out of it and to leave her to her own battles. Though he despised such a command, Hagi was compelled to obey. After all, everything was in her control.

He followed her (at a distance) as she broke into the small thrift shop and stole the katana on the display, thinking it was real. And he followed, tensing in anticipation when she found that it was a fake. Saya had been knocked backwards with a powerful blow from the beast; her eyes burning in a wild fury as it bent the blade so that it lay horizontal.

When the wraith-like Saya was trapped in one of the military barracks, it had been the closest Hagi had come to revealing his presence. She was weaponless and in quarantine, and he wasn't about to let her die—not like that. But the young Chevalier was saved from his decision when he heard voice yell to the frightened school nurse in the midst of the fire and as she held back the hulking beast above her, telling her not to give up hope yet.

Her words made him halt, and he decided to wait. Saya could handle this. As she was now, he knew she could.

Still, Hagi stayed close by until David was able to give her a new katana. Everything was in her control once more, so he retreated to his normal distance and watched her fight. She wielded the blade as if it was a mere extension of her arm, and she wielded it with deadly accuracy that promised death to anyone who came in its path. This was how he had come to know Saya. And in her current life, this was all Saya knew.

His pale, stoic face showed nothing of his thoughts for the young girl who the humans had named as the last surviving 'Original'. But what was evident, was that despite of Saya's burning hate for her job—for people, she continued to surpass her limitations

Finally, he watched as she lacerated the wing of the final Chiropteran. Though his body didn't visibly relax, he could feel the burning of his blood began to cool. A form of disgust filled him as he watched something akin to fascination cloud over Saya's ethereal eyes while she taunted the dying Chiropteran with her blood. Realization then dawned on him, and in such a way that made his stomach twist in unease.

Saya was unstable. And tragedy, he could sense, was just beyond the horizon.

* * *

**What happens after? **To put things in a little better perspective…Saya goes into hibernation where eventually she is forced to awaken, and goes berserk in events of the Vietnam War.

_Please Review! _


End file.
